Point in Time
by RainLily13
Summary: It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge. Kuki/Wally
1. 1 Introduction

_Yo there! ^^_

_This is random, I know. I'm used to doing anything Inuyasha and stuff, but then I got back into KND (something I haven't watched in like seven years or whatever) and I realized just how much I loved it - and still do as well._

_So I decided to do these drabbles/oneshots challenges thing I found somewhere. I've ha it on my computer for a while, so I decided, what the hell, why not? _

_Sorry to say that updates won't be regular. It's mostly for random spurts of randomness an a way to chill down from plotting and writing my other fics (which I swear I haven't abandoned lol.)_

_So what else to say except - Read. Review. And as always, Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

_**Summary-**__It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge._

**Genre-** Depends on the challenge. This one would be friendship, fluff, and a hint or romance. Oh, humor too of course ;)

**Pairings-** Kuki/Wally. Mentions of minor pairings possible, but not likely.

**Setting-** None. All random.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. XD **_

* * *

-Point in Time-

* * *

-Introduction-

The first time they met, it was under some weird circumstances.

It was at some playground in the park and he was alone.

It wasn't much of a surprise - the scowl on his rounded face didn't do much to help in the 'making friends' department.

So you could imagine his surprise when some random girl popped up in front of him.

"You know, you should smile more often!" a girly voice said cheerily.

His head whipped around to face the girl, eyes widened slightly. She was dressed up in a green sweater practically two times her size, and wore black tights. Black short hair was pulled up in pigtails and her hand clutched a neon green colored rainbow monkey.

Her eyes sparkled brightly when they landed on him. A huge toothy grin crossed her face.

For some strange reason, the picture made his heart skipped.

His scowl returned regardless. "Why should ah listen ta a_ cruddy_ girl lioke you? I doin't even know yah!" he said childishly, his face twisting slightly.

The girl didn't even seem to register the insult. "You do now! Hiya there!" she squealed out happily. "My name's Kuki! What's yours?" she asked, eyes wide with excitement.

He blinked, looking at her as if she grew two heads. "Uhm..." he stammered hesitantly.

He was interrupted with a shout from his mother. "Wallabee Beetles! We're leaving!"

His eyes widened and he could feel his face flush.

He _hated_ his name.

It didn't make things much better when the girl in front of him giggled lightly. "Is that your name? That's sooo _cute_!" she gushed. "You wanna be my friend?" she asked quickly, wide eyes filled with pleading.

Her bubbly countenance just seemed to radiate off of her, and the way those violet orbs bore into him...

His face only flushed more.

"...O-ok..."

* * *

Words- 305

_Heh, yea the title and summary totally suck, but it's the best I can do all drugged up with Nyquil at three in the morning. MY head is pounding, my nose is congested, and it feels like the world is spinning...lol. There's a good chance I'll change it up when I'm in my right mind heh._

_I like doing this, its random, cute, adorable fluff. Its a nice change from the drama, action, and adventure and deep down romance I'm used to doing. And its simple too. No complex thinking involved and a really good stress reliever heheh._

_So, what do you think? Review please? ^^ __Constructive__ criticism welcomed, comments loved. _

_Flames are started at and then promptly pointed and laughed at. _

_Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ^^_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily_


	2. 27 Foreign

_Read. Review._

_Enjoyyyyyy! XDD_

* * *

**Summary-**It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge.

**Genre-** Depends on the challenge. This one is pure fluff and a hint or romance with a dab of humor too ;)

**Pairings-** Kuki/Wally. Mentions of minor pairings possible, but not likely.

**Setting-** None. All random.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. XD **_

* * *

-Point in Time-

* * *

-Foreign-

Sprawled across the sofa in the main room of the tree house, Wally watched intently as two overgrown men wrestled against each other on the TV.

His eyes were focused solely on the box with the flashing pictures, a small lazy grin on his face.

His intense concentration was broken easily by the mere presence of one Asian ten year-old.

His form stiffened lightly, he tired his hardest to keep his eyes on the television as she passed - or skipped, rather - by him.

He was fighting a losing battle, because only two seconds passed and he found his gaze wandering over to the jubilant little girl.

As if noticing his stare, she turned her head to look back. She gave him a greeting smile and an excited wave as she made her way to the kitchen. "Morning Numbuh 4!"

Faintly, he could feel his heart beat faster.

_...This feeling..._

_It was completely foreign to him..._

_And yet..._

A grin returned to his face. "Mornin' Numbuh 3!" he called out back.

_...he couldn't find himself to care anymore..._

* * *

Words- 179

_And yet another drabble thingy. Hmm, I thought it was kinda cute ;)_

_What do you think?_

_Oh, I almost forgot. For those who celebrate, Happy Memorial Day! XD _

_Till laters, _

_RainLily^^_


	3. 37 Eyes

_Read. Review._

_And as always - Enjoyyyyyy! *^^*_

* * *

_**Summary-**__It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge._

**Genre-** Depends on the challenge. This one is pure fluff and a hint or romance ;)

**Pairings-** Kuki/Wally. Mentions of minor pairings possible, but not likely.

**Setting-** None. All random.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. XD **_

* * *

-Point in Time-

* * *

-Eyes-

Blue eyes, brown eyes, violet eyes, hazel eyes...eyes with the color of the rainbow.

All held their own special something. A sparkle, a glint, a tiny little twinkle.

They were all beautiful in their own right.

And yet, the pair of eyes that stood out the most were a simple pair of green eyes.

They were etched into her mind, forever to appear when her own violet orbs slid close, haunting her dreams.

But it wasn't the color of the eyes themselves that made them oh so memorable.

It was the emotion that surged within...

* * *

Words- 96

_:)_

_How did you like it?_

_Till laters, _

RainLily^^


	4. 59 No Way Out

_Read. Review._

_And as always - Enjoyyy! XD_

* * *

_**Summary-**__It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge._

**Genre-** Depends on the challenge. This one is action and fluff, yay! :)

**Pairings-** Kuki/Wally. Mentions of minor pairings possible, but not likely.

**Setting-** None. All random.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. XD **_

* * *

-Point in Time-

* * *

-No Way Out-

Kuki's eyes scrambled between the exits...

...Both of which were currently being blocked by the Common Cold and Mr. Boss.

She was practically cornered. Her back was against the wall; she fidgeted nervously as she scanned for an opening. Her hand clutched at the useless weapon in her possession - it was out of ammo.

Just her luck...

She bit her lip when she found none, mentally yelling at herself for getting separated from her teammates.

Her enemies came at her simultaneously, attacking with twisted faces and raging eyes.

She screamed.

_There was no way out..._

"Kuki!"

_...or was there...?_

Relief came in the form a ten-year old Australian, blond, green-eyed boy. His eyes were fierce as he slammed his foot in Mr. Boss' face while shooting off a string of overly-large gumballs at the common cold.

A grateful smile crossed her face and a breathy reply spilled from her lips.

"Wally!"

* * *

Words- 152

_I think this one is my favorite so far XDD_

_These drabbles are amazingly easy to write. I mean, I just came up with this one in like a minute just now, hahahh._

_How'd you like it?_

_I feel kind of sad though - I'm have yet to get at least one review, and this will be my fourth post... :/ Review people, review!_

_JK hahah. I mean sure, it _would _be nice if _someone _dropped a review or something, but I'm satisfied with the fact people are reading it and I have yet to get a flame heheh. At least then I know its not for nothing, you know?_

_Besides, I hate it when ppl complain about a lack of reviews, and then threaten them with pulling the story or postponing the next chappy..._

_Not me though, so no worries! ;)) _

_So just keep reading, and I'll keep posting! XDDD _

_Huh, I'm very talkative this evening, aren't I? Lol. Maybe a little insane, but that's beside the point... ^^;_

_Till laters!_

RainLily^^


	5. 28 Sorrow

_Hahahh, I'm on a role people. I don't I've ever updated a fic of any sort this much within such a short amount of time. _

_Five times in like what, four days or whatever? It's a miracle...lol._

_Actually, it's probably because I'm using it as an excuse to procrastinate from studying for finals... ^^;;;_

_Well, go and read the next drabble! _

_Read. Review._

_And as always - Enjoyyy! XD_

* * *

_**Summary-**__It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge._

**Genre-** Depends on the challenge. This one is angst, comfort, friendship. Idk bout romance or fluff though - maybe if you squint...

**Pairings-** Kuki/Wally. Mentions of minor pairings possible, but not likely.

**Setting-** None. All random.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. XD **_

* * *

-Point in Time-

* * *

-Sorrow-

Somehow, he just knew.

She wasn't stupid. She wasn't a ditz.

Everyone thought so, but the truth is she was far from it. And, she accepted that.

She _was _observant. She _was _smart - at least, more so than the average kid.

She may not have Numbuh 1's exceptional leadership...

...but his arrogance, eventually, will get him in the long run.

She may not have Numbuh 2's unnatural smarts...

...but it was ok, because all that scientific stuff was boring, and boring didn't suit her...

She may not have his wicked fighting skills...

...but she liked it when he saved her, seeing how much he cares (cause it obvious, even to her that seeing her in danger fuels his passion and gives him a adrenaline boost)

She may not have Numbuh 5's awesome wits...

...but she's more of a bubbly person, rather than a sarcastic one anyways.

It was alright that she didn't hold the same talents as they did, because she didn't care.

It was all an act anyways.

She prided her ability to brush off all the serious happenings in the world. She was just a child, and darn it, she was going to enjoy it.

But the fact that he could see the truth when no one else noticed, was enough to take away the lingering sorrow she felt whenever she saw those disappointed stares...

* * *

Words- 228

_Oops, I forgot I had this one written up for a while... ^^; _

_This actually made me kinda sad writing it... :/_

_I've always noticed that there was more to Kuki than that meets the eye. Like she hides behind the childish, hyper, bubbly attitude._

_And with the kind of parents she has, you can't really blame her lol. _

_So how did I do?_

_Till laters!_

RainLily^^


	6. 52 Deep in Thought

_Read. Review._

_And as always - Enjoyyyyyy! *^^*_

* * *

_**Summary-**__It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge._

**Genre-** Depends on the challenge. This one is pure fluff and a hint or romance ;)

**Pairings-** Kuki/Wally. Mentions of minor pairings possible, but not likely.

**Setting-** None. All random.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. XD **_

* * *

-Point in Time-

* * *

-Deep In Thought-

It was evil.

Pure, _pure _evil...

How?

How could such a small thing be so...so horrible?

How can such a thing hold an incredible amount of impending doom?

How - when it is only two little numbers?

Realization came and hit with moving force.

No, it was the two little numbers itself that held so much power, so much meaning.

It was only when they were combined, the mere mention of it had even the bravest cringing.

One-three.

...13...

Thir-motherflickin-teen.

It was amazing how such a little number, can tear a person's heart to shreds and stomp it into a crumbled, shattered mess.

No wonder it was so hated...

-o-o-

A smile on her face.

Her eyes closed in bliss.

Everyone chattering happily around her, shouts of happiness ringing in her ears.

It was only herself who knew that her wide grin was fake.

It was only herself that knew that behind the expression of pure content, her eyes swirled with a mixed fear and resignation.

It was only herself that realized, this year will be the worst, and hardest one in her entire life.

It was because, today was her twelfth birthday, and after this day, her best friends for oh so long, will disappear one by one, without a mere memory of her presence.

It just sucked.

"'Ey Kuki, whot's wrong?" came a soft voice, too high pitched to be a man's, too low to be a little boy's. It was accented Australian and filled with hidden concern, coming from the one person that could see past her mask of joy.

Apparently she wasn't alone in her revelations.

"Mhm, nothing really, Wally... Just thinking..." she responded just as softly, before gracing him with a wide smile. She bounded over to him, latching onto his wrist before promptly dragging over to the pile of brightly wrapped boxes. His eyes widened in surprise but he grinned slightly nonetheless.

_Just because this would suck, didn't mean she wouldn't make the best of it..._

'C'mon! Let's go! It's present time!"

* * *

Words- 340

_Eek, sorry it took so long! ^^;;; Time flies when you're not careful haha. Anyways, here's another little drabble, little angsty at the start, but finishes with a cute end. _

_Hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! :)_

_Till laters, _

_RainLily^^_

_

* * *

_-Reviews-

Awhh, thank you guys for reviewing! ^^ It means a lot!

**Numbuh310alltheway- **Lol, thank youuu! Sorry for not updating sooner though :/ I'm happy to hear you like it!

**Stives117- **Heheh, thanks! XD Sorry bout taking so long, I'll try to be quicker next time so you can keep reading! ^^

**Jack Mirembe- **Hiya! Awhh, thanks! :) Hope you liked this one, and the rest to come! ^^


	7. 22 Mother Nature

_Read. Review._

_And as always - Enjoyyyyyy! *^^*_

* * *

_**Summary-**__It's those small points in time, the absolutely random ones that are the best-that mean the most. However simple, they are the most memorable. 100-theme challenge._

**Genre-** Depends on the challenge. This one is pure fluff and a hint or romance ;)

**Pairings-** Kuki/Wally. Mentions of minor pairings possible, but not likely.

**Setting-** None. All random.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. XD **_

* * *

-Point in Time-

* * *

-Mother Nature-

_Mother nature was usually a beautiful thing. _

_Like the sunrise and the sunset. Rainbows. Butterflies, birds, and other animals frolicking around._

_And all that girly junk._

_It was also scary as hell when provoked... _

_Big loud storms, heavy rains, floods, tornadoes, hurricanes, mudslides, earthquakes, all that good stuff that destroyed anything in it's path._

_But for better or worse, mother nature usually worked out for the good in the long run, ending in moments such as these, with Kuki sleeping soundly in his arms, curling up to him in an attempt to escape the loud roar of the storm..._

* * *

It was late one random night, pitch black as well. Loud roars along with heavy rumbling cut through the air. Wind and rain whipped and splattered heavily.

Bright flashes of cackling lighting shot through the sky, illuminating the ground below. One came dangerously close, lighting up the area to show a Treehouse standing proud in the storm, like an unmoving statue against the powerful gusts.

Inside, Wally was lounging back in bed, a flashlight in one hand and a comic book in the others. Like most nights when he couldn't sleep, he passed the time reading his comics until he was so tired he passed out.

Storms never did bother him, and it was easy to ignore the sharp claps of lighting.

And so, he stayed like that, flipping through his comic until a soft knock jolted him.

It was so soft, that at first he thought he imagined it. But luckily, the Treehouse was dead silent, save for the noise the storm was making.

Blond eyebrows furrowing, he called out. "'Ello? Who's there?"

A head of jet black hair popped through the doorway, wide purple eyes bored into him.

Kuki.

Wally blinked, putting his flashlight and comic aside. "Numbuh 3?" he muttered in confusion. "Something wrong?"

At first she shook her head, to which Wally blinked at. Then why was she here?

But she nodded soon after some thought.

Eyes narrowing in curiosity, he waved her over. "Well, doin't just _stand_ there. Come in already," he told her gruffly in his usual impatient tone.

He watched as she entered, clutching at the green blanket enveloping with one hand as she clutched onto a blue rainbow monkey with the other. She padded across the room, her feet making soft thumps, and he scooted over to give her room.

Wordlessly, she sat, her back to him.

Straightening, he moved over to the edge. "So whot's wrong?" Leaning over to peer at her face, his eyes widened in panic. "A-are you crying?" he exclaimed wildly, concerned. "Whot happened?"

A little sniffle answered for her, and her meek voice followed soon after. "_I can't sleep Wally... I-I'm scared..._" she whimpered gently and his eyes widened in realization.

The storm.

He mentally smacked himself. _'Of course!_' He looked at her. "Why didn't ya coime sooner Kuki?" he asked quietly.

It wasn't the first time he found her coming to him seeking comfort on a stormy night. And this one was particularly nasty, so he figured she wouldn't waste time.

Kuki shrugged halfheartedly, pulling at her blanket tighter. "I thought I could handle it..."

Wally blinked, surprised and, he couldn't deny it, a bit hurt. But he shook his head, pushing it away. "Well, you're here now. Do ya wanna stay?"

Finally, Kuki looked over at him. Her eyes flickered over to his comic. "Don't you wanna finish your comic?" she said instead.

He followed her line of vision, and shook his head. Grabbing it, he tossed it over to his nightstand. "Nahh, I already read it,"

Once Kuki nodded at last, he scooted over to give her room. She laid down, curling up against him so that she could snuggle into his warmth. While one arm was still wrapped around her doll, the other was wrapped around his stomach.

Once she was settled, he relaxed and slung an arm around her.

"Sorry 'bout being sucha baby, Wally..." Kuki mumbled, her voice muffled against his shirt.

Wally shook his head, giving a squeeze. "Ya noit a baby, Kuki. Everyoine's scared 'a soimething," he told her. "Besides, ya know I'm always 'ere for ya..."

He could tell she was falling asleep now, probably tired from being scared and staying up late. Her mumbled became even worse as it was sluggish, but he managed to understand her when she responded.

"Thanks Wally...you're the best..."

_He didn't care how girly it sounded – he loved mother nature, if only because of these moments..._

When he finally fell asleep too, it was with a content smile on his face.

* * *

Words- 787

_Heheh, and another drabble down. I like this one a lot. It was especially adorable! XD Though, Wally may be a little OOC ^^;;. _

_Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it too! ^^ Like always, tell me whatchya think._

_Till next, _

_RainLily^^_


End file.
